Sadness Is Like the Falling Snow
by Dota Chan
Summary: A "what if" short one-shot set after Episode 19. If Saki never caught in the explosion and participate in the battle at Episode 19. EruSaki because I love them!


Disclaimer:  
VVV is not mine, if it's mine, Saki will ended up with L-elf and Haruto and Shoko will die in the end *WHOOPS*

Warning:  
There will be some grammar errors since my first language is not English, sorry for the inconvenience :'3

—

The purple haired girl stood on the front of an automatic door, holding a plate of meal for a certain silver colored man who just lost his reason to live after the death of his loved one; Princess Lieselotte of Dorssiana.

"L-elf? Are you there? I'm coming in…" She pressed the door switch only to see darkness, she barely can see L-elf crouching on the corner of the room full with strange writing. It's been two days and he never stepped his foot outside this room.

Saki sighed. "How long are you going to stay like this?". The man is still silent, crouching. "Well, Haruto keeps worrying about you and asked me to fetch you some meal, and… Here it goes…"

She put the plate on the front of L-elf, still unresponsive. Somehow Saki feel disgusted. "Look, L-elf. The entire damn Module is celebrating our return and you're here, mourning for someone who will never came back? Is this how a man face his sadness?"

Still silent.

"Hey, L-elf…!"

He finally spoke a word. "Leave."

"What?"

"I said LEAVE, don't ever come here again." The man lift his head and stared Saki with his cold eyes. "I couldn't save her, and i have nothing more to do. Leave."

Saki felt more disgusted than ever. "Nothing more to do? Then how are you going to explain about everything that happened when we were on Earth? The Dorssians? Council 101? L-elf, she didn't die in vain, she told us everything she know, can you-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He shouted to Saki and rises his hand, only to reveal that he's holding a gun, aiming it to Saki's head. "You can't even pilot your Carmilla better! You should've shot Q-vier down so the rocket wont got damaged!"

That shocked Saki, she never seen L-elf this angry. His words, were sharp. "Then why you don't try it yourself!? Do you know how much it takes to pilot that thing!? Do you think its fun to have this curse!?" Her eyes were full with tears.

"That's why I don't need such an incompetent pilot like you. I should've choose a different pilot instead. Not even Tokishima Haruto will forgive you if something happened to Sashinami Shoko because of your bad piloting skills."

Saki stunned with her teary eyes. Even thought it hurts to think about, in the end, he was right, if only she hadn't waste her Carmilla's energy by randomly shooting at the Waffes, she might have shot the Kirschbaum down, preventing the Princess from sacrificing herself.

L-elf still aiming his gun towards Saki. "Now, leave, please."

Please? It was the first time she saw L-elf begging for something. It seems like the Princess' death really affected him, after all, he loved her.

"If that's what you want…. I'll leave…" Saki surrenders, she knew he can't take more of this. He just want to be alone. She slowly walks towards the automatic door, leaving L-elf, but before she walks out of the room, he said something to her in a faint but soft voice.

"Thank you."

Saki stopped her footsteps for a few second before continuing it, it was the first time she ever heard L-elf sincerely expressed his gratitude. She looked back for the last time. She felt bad to the man who is now sitting at the dark corner again.

"L-elf… I'll come back. I don't care if you'll shoot me or anything, but i just want you to know that you're not the only one who is suffering here." Leaving L-elf alone in the dark, she stepped out of the room, however, with tears.

—

Phew that was emotional. Yeah I know this is short, sequel? Only if i you guys liked it and i got some ideas for the story. But I have something in mind for this (and its open-ended, duh), so maybe I'll wrote a continuation, maybe you guys can give me some ideas?

Anyway thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
